SpongeBob
"You stupid sponge. Now you must die." - SpongeBob The title character and protagonist originating in the popular Nickelodeon series "Spongebob Squarepants," and also voiced by the very known Tom Kenny, (The voice actor for Spongebob), SpongeBob is a major reoccurring character in the Pamtri Mythos and seems to be the main protagonist due to his constant appearances and his desire to defeat Santiago. Appearance SpongeBob appears as simply a yellow box model with flat, white cylinders for eyes, a completely rectangular mouth, a rounded, protruding nose, and noodle arms with no hands. He looks similar to his television counterpart, but is generally far more simplistic and is a 3D model rather than a 2D cartoon character. Personality Despite everything, SpongeBob's personality is relatively similar to that of his TV counterpart. He is naive, usually upbeat (despite never smiling), but also cowardly at times, gullible and rather weak. However, there is one major point of divergence, and that is his temper. He often kills people for messing things up, and is abusive to his pet Gary, often seen shooting the poor snail in multiple instances of impulse. Biography Pamtri's SpongeBob and Nickelodeon's SpongeBob have a similar life story. Both work at a fast food restaurant run by Mr. Krabs, and some Pamtri videos featuring SpongeBob are based on actual episodes of the TV Show (examples include "Gary Takes a Bath" and "Graveyard Shift"). SpongeBob was once killed by Santiago, who is summoned by the ghost of Mr. Krabs in a case of misunderstanding. (In the video "Plankton wins," SpongeBob is shown being mind-controlled by Plankton to murder Mr Krabs.). However, his best friend Patrick conducts a Satanic ritual to bring SpongeBob back (sacrificing Squidward in the process). Given that SpongeBob gets killed multiple times throughout all of Pamtri's videos, it can be insinuated that Patrick has done this more than once, or that SpongeBob is immortal. SpongeBob, with the help of various characters in the Pamtri Mythos, has once attempted to kill Santiago, only to find that the Santiago they killed was a dummy; the real Santiago appears and blows the gang up, and survives the explosion. Trivia * SpongeBob hosts a gathering at the Ugli Krab aimed at finding and defeating Santiago. * Only Santiago has killed more people than SpongeBob, making SpongeBob more of an anti-hero than a traditional protagonist. * SpongeBob was mind-controlled by Plankton with a mind-control helmet to kill Mr. Krabs and take the secret formula in "Plankton Wins". * SpongeBob seems to often be the only one aware of the absurdity of specific situations, such as Sandy repeatedly asking him to feed her nuts, even though she can do so herself. However, he usually submits to his circumstances and stops questioning whatever he was unsure about. * SpongeBob Appears In a few paintings in "Chef Boyardee" And, "Do Not Play With Santiago And Siri At 3am Gone Wrong!". * SpongeBob is one of the only three characters to appear to have teeth, the others being Colonel Sanders, Ronald McDonald, and Squidward (seen in one part of Sea Bear). * SpongeBob has died 14 times so far. *In "Dying For Pie", SpongeBob is given a very disturbing appearance. **His odd appearance in the video is very similar to Pops' in another video, "Regular Show", which might mean that the videos are possibly connected. *SpongeBob is Santiago's favorite homicide victim, as he states in "Santiago's Strange Addiction", saying it makes him "feel better." Deaths #Doodle Bob Returns To The Bikini Bottom: DoodleBob kills him. #The Ghost of Mr. Krabs: Mr. Krabs summons Santiago to kill him. #Miss Puff Has Had Enough: He, along with Mrs. Puff, is ran over by Santiago. #Krusty Dogs: He is killed by Mr. Krabs for ruining his business. #Dirty Dan: Santiago kills him. #Sea Bear: Mrs. Puff kills him. #The Hash Slinging Slasher: He and Squidward are killed by Santiago. #Dying For Pie: He possibly dies in the explosion (debatable). #The Hunger Games in a Nutshell: He is killed by Mrs. Puff. #SpongeBob Says Texas Is Stupid: He is killed by Santiago. #Santiago's Strange Addiction: He is killed by Santiago. #Snowball Effect: His brain flies out by the snowball and he dies. #New Student Starfish: He is once again killed by Santiago. #No Nut November: Sandy shoots him #Plankton!: squidward shoots him Category:Killers Category:Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Villains